Lola And Taylor Turn A Couple Play
by MihoAnsatsu
Summary: One couple tries to help another as Lola and Taylor try to calm down an upset Miho after an argument with Beef, but it's an unexpected grump who manages to succeed.


Despite not having that many guests anymore due to his clanmates taking permanent residence in most of his rooms, Norman Hitchcock constantly found his time taken up by accounts and financial matters; not a day going by where he didn't have to update the Red One's books or sort out a petty quibble regarding payment. In fact, he was still demanding Cortez's outstanding payments despite their transformation seeming like an eternity ago, and it pissed him off that the Mexican's charm meant that everyone was on their leader's side.

Usually, his accounts work was interrupted by clan fights and stupid demands from his permanent guests, but this time it was due to a rather intense display of affection; courtesy of Taylor and Lola leaning on the nearby wall, blissfully unaware of the motel manager and practically snogging each other's faces off.

"Could you please _not_ try and eat each other whilst I sort this bloody mess out. Not having to clean up your bodies will mean one less job."

"Sorry there, Norman," Taylor said, a somewhat apologetic yet daring smirk on his face. "Forgot the idea of love was illegal back in Brithannia."

"No, _that_ was beastly lust and trying to each other and I'm still not cleaning up any mess. You never seem to have your hands off each other. Though I do have to ask, Taylor. Before you and Lola started courting, did you have to wrestle her away from any threats?"

"Well the only problem I had was with her parents," he replied, pointing at the female and shaking his head in a humoured way. "Lola was a terrible Daddy's Girl growing up and he didn't want her sweet, little angel hanging around with a bad 'ole biker like myself."

"Why are you so nosy all of a sudden, Norm?" Lola chirped, barely skipping a beat as she wore a somewhat bemused expression. "Wait a second. Have you got your eye on a special lady?"

"It's either listen to you or see what the heck Jeffrey and Rudy are up to. And you're making me want to kill myself the least."

"We'll take that as a compliment," the biker male said, chuckling to himself as his girlfriend gave a giggle. "But seriously, you got your eye on a special lady?"

The couple decided it best to move swiftly on when they were faced with Norman's long, unimpressed stare; awkwardness soon interrupted by rather loud and intense shouting, it seemed two of the Berzerk, Miho and Beef, were locked in a rather heated argument as the female had appeared through the door to the rooms and let the corridor carry her voice.

"How dare you even _think_ that! He's a dick and he deserves to die so why would you feel threatened by him?!"

"But they do say you hurt the ones you love the most! How can I be sure you still don't have feelings for him?"

"I swear, this katana will be going through _you_ in a minute! Now fakku off!" Miho shrieked, slamming the door with such force that she almost caused a crack in the glass; Lola immediately rushing to her side in a bit to calm her down (they had a bit of a sisterly affinity).

"Miho, hun, what's brought all this on, eh?" She said, gently bending down alongside her fellow female, who had slowly slid against the wall into a rather defeated position.

"Watashi wa mada sono kansui o ki ni kangete, jinsei o kuso-"

"You know she can't help you if you start using your native tongue," Taylor said, firmly yet gently interrupting her.

"It's probably about assassination or bitter love or something she should keep quiet about whilst I finish these accounts," Norman complained, not even looking up from his furious scribbles.

"Ignore him," the red-head said, making a somewhat dismissive gesture as she kept her focus on her friend. "Now, are you going to tell me what's up or is sis Lola going to have to go to more...ticklish methods?"

"Touch me and _die_" Miho snarled, causing the other female to back off awkwardly. "Like I still have feelings for that fickle _tramp_."

"Bernie loves you too," Norman muttered, his expression forever unchanging as he finally closed his book.

"Not Bernie, you tool," Taylor said, sighing rather impatiently. "She's talking about thin, purple and Japanese. You know, Akira. The one who D-U-M-P'd her little ass?"

"Beef thinks I still have feelings for Aniki," Miho began to explain, her voice thick as if she was trying not to cry. "He says it's not going to work between us if my mind's completely focused on revenge."

"But isn't that how you two were attracted to each other? Because you both had targets in the Montana that you really wanted to sock it to?"

"He says our two situations are completely different, Lola," she continued, giving a somewhat hurt sniff. "He just wants to send Enzo to the hospital, not send him to the...you know...shinigami."

"That's god of death, right?" Taylor asked, his response being a small, single nod.

"Seems you got a fair bit to explain to him," Lola suggested, a thoughtful look her face. "But not right now, since you're both highly strung and obviously raged up."

At that moment, Lola found herself being sharply pushed by Norman, who had surprisingly shifted himself from the reception desk and was now bent down at Miho's level. He seemed rather irritated at the fact the Japanese female seemed almost tearful at the whole situation, but then it was Norman- when was he ever _not_irritated?

"Miho," he began, gingerly shifting a strand of her long, black hair from her face. "There is honestly nothing to whine about. If you end up parting ways, then whose loss is it? Surely not yours. When my wife left me, I didn't waste a single tear on her because crying does nothing but leave the heart sore. It's not weak to have emotion but it is weak to let it out over the most trivial of things."

As soon as the last word came out, both Lola and Taylor held their breath; his words may have been typically blunt but even the motel's owner was not exempt from the pain one suffered from calling the likes of Miho 'weak'. But the Japanese female did something to silence even the rats that may have been lurking in the cracks of the walls.

She kissed Norman.

It was only for a second and she looked embarrassed as heck when she pulled back but it was a kiss all the same.

"Don't you dare think anything of it," she said, refusing to break eye contact. "I just needed to shut you all up before any of you could ruin it for me that Norman was actually being nice for once."

"Well you certainly shut me up," Taylor said, not really sure where to look or what to say at that moment. "But I'm sure Norman will treat you to some pizza to help you feel better. Isn't that right, Norm?"

"I highly doubt it," Miho said, letting a chuckle escape her.

"You're bloody well right to doubt it," Norman said, shooting a rather frustrated look in Taylor's direction. "But this time I'll oblige, because it's you, Miho. Though if you insist on making me pay, I'm not the one meeting that Garrik hooligan when he makes his entrance on that bike of his..."


End file.
